


Kickin' Daisies

by KiaArimasen



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Dark, Death, F/M, Insanity, Murder, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Teenagers, Trouble, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaArimasen/pseuds/KiaArimasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and a girl both struggle through everyday life of high school and home. They suffer alone with the feeling never being loved or cared for and that their only true friend is themselves.<br/>One day they meet and things start to fly...<br/>They start to feel invincible until one day they fall apart at the seams.<br/>In the end, people die just like in everyday life, but as you know there's never really an ending, not until everyone is satisfied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is dark and contains bullying, foul language, violence, and death. This is not really suitable for the younger audience, however, if you choose to read that is your choice. If any of this is uncomfortable or triggers, please do not continue reading.  
> You have been warned.  
> Thank you. -Violet | 'Thoughts are italicized' | "Speech" |

_'Kick. Punch. Slap. Shove and the occasional stomp or kick to the stomach, then repeat. A never ending cycle, a daily occurrence, a routine.'_

**"Why don't you just die already?"**

_'Funny that they_ _would say that. Don't they know I've tried already.'_

**"You know ,no one loves you, why continue your existence here? I mean, do you really fucking like shit like this?"**

**"Yeah shit face, go jump off a bridge already."**

_'You know, I've always thought, what ever did I do wrong in life? Was this God's punishment, or simply karma? They do say karma is bitch. Maybe it was the time that I purposely cut Eli John's h_ _air for telling_ _on me that I took an extra cookie at lunch when everyone was only suppose to get one. Or maybe it was the time_ _, back in fifth grade,_ _when I aimed to kick Ruby Swatzki's face when she hurled a rock at my head. At that time I just blamed that it was an accident when I kicked her face and knocked a tooth off her and stated that we were only playing a game we invented. I may gotten in trouble with a two day suspension at school, but she a hole through her smile for any picture she took. I honestly say I fucked up any good picture or smile she could've had. Or even- ouch that hurt more than all the other's, I think they may have or have not broken a rib, but then again I'm not a doctor, so I wouldn't know.'_

**"Fuck, you do like getting beat up don't you? Fucking scumbag. Maybe you have no other purpose in life."**

**" Hey maybe you were created just for this purpose, just for us like this, curled up on the fucking ground like the shit you are, fucking trash!"**

**"Haha yea, worthless!" a brunette cheerleader stated** **,** **dumping her carbonated fizzy drink all over the bloodied victim on the ground.**


	2. K.D.| Chapter 1

_'I should just lay here now, I mean I can't fight back, believe me I've tried. They just multiply when you do. Hopefully this beating takes my life, but then again when do they ever take it to the max. They never do, they're smart I'll give them that much. Keeping your, I guess, entertainment alive for another day just to keep on. '_

''You stopped resisting? Ha you're no fun anymore when you do that. Worth nothing either, your existence is very sad. Fine we'll leave you alone early today, but tomorrow it'll be longer."

Hearing the footsteps of the group walk away, I slowly force myself through all the pain to get up and walk home even though I'll probably be put through another beating.

_'Maybe I shouldn't go home. Probably the library would be a better choice, besides I haven't been there in a month or so. That tabby cat probably misses me, then again maybe not, but the thought is nice...now do you get there again?'_

While slowly limping to the school doors, most likely trailing blood, from where I have no idea, I just felt it. I couldn't remember for the life of me, which way the library was. I was suddenly stopped by multiple sickening coughs. It sounded like someone was ready to drop dead with a cough like that. The janitor came around across the hall looking directly at me. He looked like he was mumbling something.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"I sure don't like cleaning all the time you know." He states.

"I'm sure you don't, not everybody does." I responded to his weird statement.

_'Why is he telling me this?'_

**"** You're right, but recently cleaning started getting harder, especially them stains you've been leavin' behind. Didn't know who it was at first, then they started appearin' daily. Could never catch who it was, was always missin' them, but now I know," he says walking over to the trail of blood I was currently leaving.

"I don't know why you let them, do that to ya, beat cha up and all. My ma always told me don't pokin' in somethin' that ain't yours, it's none of my business anyhow. Still I know it ain't right, but I wasn't raised to be no snitch either. The principle, as you know, is a dick and don't give no shits. You better figure out somethin' cause you ain't getting no help and I don't wanna be cleain' this up no more."

I glared at him, if that's all he wanted to say to me, he could've kept his damn mouth shut.

"Then why bother saying anything, I don't give a damn if you have to clean, quit if you don't like it. Besides like you said before, it really is none of your damn business, so stay out will you? Damn old timer."

With that said he cleaned up the blood and walked away as if he never said anything.

_'Wow I'm pathetic, I can talk back to a damn janitor, but do or say nothing to the people who bring me pain.'_

_**'Yes, you are pathetic.'** _

_'I wonder who was that?_


	3. K.D.| Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Mikel's name is pronounced like (me-kel), Cyla's name is pronounced (sigh- luh). Also thank you so much for reading since this is my first story and sorry for any grammatical errors or anything like that. Also I apologize if I offend any of you who do football or cheer leading or any thing like that, Thank you for reading.

"Matthew is that all were really gonna do? Can't we go find one more." a blonde cheerleader asks.

"Damn Avery, chill the fuck out, that's the fifth time you've asked since we left that punk bitch. Shut up!" a black haired football jock yelled back, clearly irritated.

When Avery gave him a look, everyone knew that drama was about to ensue.

"No way Matthew, just because your captain of the football team, doesn't mean you can treat me like that! Don't fucking forget who got you in that position in the first place. All I'm saying-"

"Shut the fuck up Avery! Just because your head captain of the fucking cheerleading squad and your dad is the coach of the football team, doesn't mean shit either!"

"Whoa Matt; lets chill out a bit, yea? If coach hears that, he won't be too pleased. Think a bit and takes some chill pills. " A half blonde half black haired kid said trying to get Matthew to calm down.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Chris."

"It's Christian; you know I don't do the nicknames and all that shit."

"That's only because that one chick you dated back in middle school called you Chrissy in front of everyone in the lunch hall. You were embarrassed for weeks, remember that." Another black haired teen stated, chuckling from the memory.

"Shut up Mikel! Damn, always puttin' your two cents into it. Just do me a favor and put your two cents back in the damn piggy bank and save it for another fucking day, will ya." Christian said while turning around and giving Mikel a scowl.

"Irritated much? Damn I was just jokin'. Take the stick outcha' ass will ya?" Mikel said mocking Christian's "will ya" with a goofy voice.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, but you can ask Nigel though." 

"Don't you fucking dare bring me into your petty little shit argument." Nigel slightly shouted with a glare directed towards the two.

"Hey let's all do what Chris- I mean Christian said and take those chill pills because we don't need this really. Y'all doin' too much." A black haired cheerleader stated with an unsatisfied look upon her face.

"Divinity is right let's all just calm down and go find someone else to fuck with." A red headed said looking around the group.

"Thank you Brittney, like I was saying earlier. Look what about the other kid that we've been messin' with?" Avery asked looking around the group.

"Avery, what about those guys down the hall?" A brunette cheerleader says, while tapping her on the shoulder to gain her attention.

"Cyla don't touch me, I haven't seen you get a manicure in weeks and I don't know where those hands have been either." Avery says, turning in her direction.

"What are you implying? My hands are very clean!"

"Well we didn't see you yesterday at school or last night for the meeting for the pep rally, we were pretty sure you were at a particular someone's house giving-" Divinity was saying before she had gotten interrupted.

"Don't even, I wasn't even with him last night or before that, it was a one time thing, we were done. I was out because my mom had to come in for work that day, and the five maids and babysitter were on vacation and was taken to Florida. So I had to watch the brats, since mom wants them to be home schooled, and they couldn't stay at home by themselves." Cyla said with a slight attitude.

Before Divinity could snap back, Brittney got everyone back to the discussion they were previously having.

"Can we all just stop. Remember we were looking for people, not sitting here to bicker and fuss. Avery like Cyla said look down the hall!" Brittney said with an irritated tone in her voice, and hands on her hips.

Avery gave her nasty look at her tone of voice, and body posture, but she looks down the hallway anyway. She hears the chattering voices up ahead and sees the small group. She smiled devilishly while turning back around to face her "friends" and said, "Perfect there's a group of teens up ahead and they're perfect, besides blocking our way anyway." She swiftly turned her body and started fast walking to the group. Everyone followed shortly after.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A group of teens stood in the hallway chatting away since it was their lunch hour.

The group that was standing in the hallway stopped what they were saying noticing the approaching people.

"Well, well, look at what we got here guys, couple of ratty ass fuckers blocking our way." Nigel said to the others.

"I think your right Nigel." Matthew said hanging one arm around his shoulder.

"Why don't y'all just get the fuck outta here, yeah?" Christian said looking at them, daring them to be brave enough to not listen.

In terror of one of them being their next victim, they dashed out of the hallway, and around the corner, but one still stood.

"Hey didn't you hear me fucker, get your ass movin' out of our way." Nigel restated irritated at the person who was refusing to move, by simply standing there.

"Well? Can't you fucking hear? Move it!" Matthew said pushing the person.

Suddenly the person replied, "Clearly I'm not in your way, you could simply go around. There's no need for me to move."

"What did you say bitch, who do you think your talkin' to asshole?" Matthew yelled grabbing the person by the collar of their shirt and throwing them up against the locker harshly.

"Bitch we're gonna' try this again, when I say move, you move, got it?" Matthew said while making his statement clear by holding the person by the throat with one hand, chocking them.

They tried to pry Matthew's fingers off, but he only tightened his grip further.

"You get me now or do you need another fucking lesson?"

Daringly, the person tried to swing at Matthew. He laughed and stated angrily, "You really don't get it!"

Now using two hands, Matthew pressed harder against their throat pressing his thumbs to their windpipe.

"Matt, if we wanna do this again, they need to live dumbass." Christian said slapping his hand hardly against Matthew's shoulder blade.

Matthew looked over his shoulder, then back to their current chocking victim.

They desperately tried to pry his fingers off their throat. Finally he dropped them, backing up only a short amount of space, leaving them chocking; gasping desperately for much needed air.

"Now you know, stupid bitch...get'em."

The jocks started stomping, kicking, and punching their victim, while the cheerleaders cheered in the background like it was a sporting event, saying indescribable insults as well.

The janitor came around the corner looking down around the floor for any trash or spills needing to be cleaned. Hearing the commotion down the hallway, the janitor looked up only to see the same group of kids beating someone else now. The janitor met the eyes of one jock, and he grinned evilly seeing the janitor, and brought his index finger up to his lips, making the keep quiet signal.

Shaking his head and muttering somewhere along the lines of hating cleaning, the janitor slowly made his way back around the corner he came from.

It was sick cruelty, but unfortunately that was the life some people chose and lived by. It was the harsh cruel life of the world.


End file.
